We're Going To Have To Wait Till The 8:00 Showing
by CookieFlame
Summary: Bulma is home early from a meeting and is going home to find her family and friends doing something that makes her break down laughing. ONESHOT


_**UM, DISCLAIMER! Although I would like to say**_

_**that I own Dragon Ball Z, I do not own it or it's characters...**_

_**but that is not going to stop me from**_

_**writing fanfiction about it...mwuahahaha!**_

**We're Going To Have To Wait Till The 8:00 Showing**

"Ah, home sweet home..." Bulma muttered to herself. She had just gotten home from a meeting that ended early thanks to a freak accident. Some idiot forgot to turn off a toaster oven in the lounge and the whole room caught on fire. Luckily, no one got hurt, but the firemen wanted to play it safe.

"Hmm, I wonder what Vegeta's up to?" she asked herself. Trunks is over at Goku's place, so Vegeta would have the house all to himself with the exception of her father since her mother was always shopping this time of day. She walked into her house expecting to find an angered Vegeta, but then she remembered he wasn't expecting her to be home for another two hours or so. She walked upstairs to the bathroom, she wanted to take a quick shower to refreshen herself. But as she started to put down her hair, she heard a screaming voice.

"Hurry up will you! It's going to start any second now! They're not going to postpone it because you're slow!" Vegeta yelped

"Calm down! I'm coming down as it is. I just needed to do some minor tweaks on the project..." a voice Bulma didn't expect to hear.

"Well then...HURRY UP!" a third voice said. She was too far to make out the third voice, though it sounded strangely familiar, and she knew it had to be man, the voice was too deep to belong to a woman.

"Alright, lets see what they got for us today..." Dr. Briefs said.

Bulma couldn't help but feel great curiosity at what those three men were talking about. She wondered and then curiosity got the best of her so she opened the door (AN: She still has her clothes on, don't worry she isn't walking around naked) ever so slowly so as to not make any noise and slowly tip-toed her way across the hall into the living room. She could hear the sound of the television, it sounded as though it was on commercials. *Ah, so they're watching something, probably a new study has shown up and they're watching the news, hmm boys...* she thought. She started to walk away but then a weird romantic like music played.

"Finally! It's starting!" Vegeta squealed (AN: Yeah I know, he SQUEALED, you'll see why)

"I've been waiting for a week for this!" her father said.

What the hell are they watching, was all Bulma could think as she put her ear against the door to listen closer. She could hear a woman in hysterics, and a man who was yelling.

"Do you think she's finally going to leave him?" the unknown voice said.

"Kakarrot! Shut the hell up, I'm trying to watch!" Vegeta yelled.

GOKU!? What was he doing here? Not that he wasn't always welcomed, but they usually sparred at his house. This was getting to weird. She was beggining to think that they were watching...no, no they couldn't be...it was impossible...

"_Je__ff, I can't be with you anymore!"_ the television said.

"_But why Clarice? I thought you loved me!"_ the horrible actor said.

"_I do love you, but, I love your brother more!"_

"*EPIC GASP*" all three men did it at once. Bulma went to the deepest part of her mind to command it that it did not make her laugh because she now had no doubts about what they were watching. Two of the strongest beings in the universe and one of the smartest people on Earth, were watching a soap opera.

"I can't belive she's leaving him for Harvy! She would be happier with Austin!" Vegeta yelled at the tv more than the two men who can ACTUALLY hear them (AN: We have all yelled at the tv expecting it to hear us, yeah you're probably smiling right now, and you're probably thinking has she been stocking me? Well the answer to that is MAYBE...OOOOOOOOO SPOOKY!)

"Vegeta, Harvy makes her happy! All she wants is to raise her baby in a good enviroment!" Goku yelped at him.

"Both of you are dead wrong! She is just confused, she needs to stay with Jeff!" Dr. Briefs said.

"Wait, what's going on now?" asked Vegeta frantically. All three men looked at the tv for dear life.

"_Jeff, I'm leaving you, and I'm taking Tiffany!"_ the woman cried.

"_No! You can leave me, but you are not taking my baby girl!"_ the man yelled.

"_She's not your baby."_ the woman yelled back.

"_Wh-what!?"_ the man questioned.

"_She's Harvy's!"_ she answered.

"*EPIC GASP AGAIN*" the men were all in a state of shock, but the narrator brought them back.

"_Will Clarice really leave Jeff, or will she stay with him? Find out after these commercials..."_

Bulma couldn't believe what she was witnessing. She was debating whether or not to confront them or walk away.

"How long until Bulma comes home?" Goku asked.

"The woman won't be home for about another two hours, so we'll have enough time to finish the show..." Vegeta replied. Bulma thought that now was the perfect time to make an entrance. She walked throught the door and the three men swiftly turned their heads to their horror.

"Oh, well the 'woman' got home early enought to see that Clarice is leaving Jeff" she smirked trying not to break down laughing.

"How long have you been here" Vegeta asked terrified.

"Long enough..." she answered smirking trying to the best of her abilities not to fall on the floor laughing.

"Um, I think I should be heading home..." Goku said stuttering.

"No, no Goku stay, I was just about to make a bunch of calls, don't mind me..." she said trying not to even let out a chuckle, but failed miserably as she then proceded to fall on the floor.

"STOP LAUGHING!" Vegeta threatened.

"The Prince of all Saiyans... watching a SOAP OPERA!" Bulma laughed. When the door opened.

"Hey!How much did I miss? How's Clarice!?" a voice said. Bulma decided to look up, and to make her laugh even harder than before someone she knew was at the door holding a bunch of snacks. He looked down to see Bulma and then turned to stone.

"Ah, Krillin, I think we might have to record this episode for later," Dr. Briefs said timidly

"Um, what are you talking about I was just here to see if...Goku was here, yeah that's it!" he made up quickly

"UHUH!" Bulma laughed holding her sides. The television came back on.

"_And now back to Love on the Road..." _the narrator said. Bulma got up and compsed herself.

"Well you boys enjoy your soap..." she chuckled as she got back to laughing hysterically and walking away.

Krillin and Goku looked at the aged scientist and the prince as if saying 'this is somehow one of your guy's fault!'

Then the door slammed open.

"I'm sorry I'm late, what did I miss?"

Goku felt like he should break the news to his friend."Piccolo, we're going to have to wait till 8:00 to see what happens"

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed this. This was a oneshot thing, please REVIEW and tell me what YOU thought of it. Um, yeah. **


End file.
